Lullaby
by Scottish99
Summary: What happens when one of the most important people in Kate's death how does Gibbs help her and what happens after R&R Rated M for future chapeters


**Chapter One – Bye Daddy **

A/N – Kate and Gibbs have been secretly seeing each other for about Six months

Kate walked off the elevator wearing black suit pants, a baby blue shirt under her suit jacket and a long red jacket on with her leather gloves o, hand bag slung on her shoulder and a coffee in her hand as she made her way to her desk ready to start another day of work.

She got confortable in the warmth of the room as got a report out ready to work surprised that Dinozzo wasn't there yet since he is usually the first one there but Kate figured that he was with some girl that he had somehow managed to charm some way or another in which she had no idea.

Fifteen minutes later Dinozzo strutted in with the biggest smile plastered on his face and Kate knew instantly that she was right he had been with a women but he got his stuff out sat down at his desk ad began to play on one of his juvenile games that he likes so much.

"Good morning Kate" Dinozzo chirped.

"Good morning Dinozzo, I assume that it was in fact a women that you were with and not a he/she like that time you tonged one?" Kate teased earning a glare from her which she just replied a smile to.

McGee soon arrived and began working followed by Gibbs who strode in and sat at his desk with his normal morning coffee in his hand.

They morning was pretty slow filled with nothing but paper work followed by some more paperwork before Kate and Dinozzo went to lunch with Ducky whom made sure that this time Dinozzo paid considering that it was his turn. McGee went to lunch with Abby as usual and Gibbs grabbed something and bring back a coffee with him and had at his desk.

Kate gave a Ducky a kiss on the check as he got off the elevator and head for the morgue to begin an autopsy for one of the other NCIS team there before herself and Dinozzo got off and headed for their desk to once again do some more paperwork that was starting to get very boring know.

Kate had been sitting at her desk for about thirty minutes when her cell phone wrong and her mother's name appeared on the caller ID screen

The phone call lasted for about forty five minutes as Dinozzo watched across from her at his desk as she turned from a healthy colour to paler than a dead person then watched her hang up her phone and just stare at her desk like it wasn't actually there concerning him, he had never seen her like this before.

"Kate, are you alright?" Dinozzo inquired but got no answer so he got up and stood in front of her desk getting the attention of Gibbs and McGee.

Dinozzo tried again by saying her name but got no response so Gibbs got up from his desk and walked over to her side to make sure that his favourite agent was okay.

"Kate, what's wrong …. Catlin" Gibbs said placing a hand on her shoulder finally getting her attention at last.

"I ne… I… can I get the week off Gibbs for a personal reason it's really important?" she asked with watery, pleading eyes looking up at him in to his blue orbs.

"Yeah is everything okay, I'll sort it out with the Director just go straight home" he replied know very concerned.

"Thanks there's just something that I have to do first" she replied.

Kate pulled up a flight manifesto then a list of flights for Indianan but there wasn't another flight till the next morning so she was just going to drive while she did that Gibbs cleared her leave with the Director.

"Fuck" Kate said running her hand through her hair then turning her computer off and gathering her things to leave as Gibbs did the same having already got leave for himself so that he could find out what was wrong with Kate.

"Dinozzo, you're in charge till I get back" Said Gibbs as he passed quickly so that he could get in the elevator and just managed to slip in before the doors closed to him.

"What wrong Kate?" Gibbs asked with a look on his face that she had never seen before worried and sad, as he stood beside her with their backs pressed against the cold metal wall.

"My dad died" came her response as she stared at the wall straight ahead with glazed over eyes, he could tell that she was just holding things together and he also knew that eventually she would let everything fall and that's just what she needs to do.

The two stepped of the elevator and headed for Kate's car but as soon as she pulled they keys out of her purse he took them off her and told her that he was driving her home.

The drive to Kate's apartment was silent as she stared out the window with that same glazed look in her eyes.

"Kate, who's going with you? Gibbs asked as she went in between her bedroom and bathroom packing things that she was going to need.

"No one, I'm driving up myself" she responded putting things in her suitcase.

"I am, you not doing this alone" he said causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Gibbs" Kate said turning to face him.

"You're not I'm telling you that I'm coming, you're not doing this alone"

"Thank you it means a lot"

Once Kate had finished packing he drove her car to his packed also before they went to fill up her gas tank still not letting her drive and getting water and a few sandwiched and other things for their drive a head of them.

So far throughout the day or their long drive that was now nearly complete Kate had not let one tear slip, had barley said a word, barley eaten and just kept staring out the window as they got closer to her mother's house, she was well and truly bottling this up and Gibbs knew that sooner or later the glass of the bottle was going to shatter into a million pieces.

**XXKIBBSXX**

After a full day of driving Gibbs pulled Kate's Red BMW X6 into the driveway of her mothers

House then cut the engine. He turned to look at Kate who sighed but never moved till she turned and looked at him then nodded her head and begin to get out of her car.

They headed to the front door Kate a little in front of him nearly at the door but walking ever so slowly trying to prolong the inerrable that was about to hit her like one hell of a slap in the face.

"Kate" Gibbs said causing her to stop in her tracks and turn round to face the man that was about two feet behind her.

Gibbs said nothing but simply held out his arms to give her a cuddle and in that moment as her mother opened the front door, Kate finally let the tears that she had been holding in falling he wrapped his arms around her and her knee's gave in and she ended up crouched down in the driveway crying in Gibbs arms as he held her close to his chest a just let her cry as her mother approached slowly. Everything had dawned on her, her daddy best friend, the man that she told everything to, her one true soul mate was no longer with her.

Kate whipped her face with the sleeve of her jumper that she had changed into and gave Gibbs a kiss knowing that her mother was there before turning around and cuddling her mother as they cried knew tears before the three headed in side to meet the rest the family once retrieving their bags from the trunk.

Gibbs placed their suitcases at the in the hall to be taken up to her old room that he had spent a weekend in when she took him to meet her parents for the first time as Kate stood beside him them took his hand in no way prepared for what she was about to walk into.

They turned to face the living room where her mother Carol had just walked into then began to fallow her in but as they entered all her family ember eyes turned to look at her including her brother who had had tears running down their eyes and theirs kids who were crying if they were old enough to understand and if not they just sat confused.

"Auntie Kate, grandpa gone with the angels. I don't want him to" said her oldest and closest brother Jonathon oldest daughter Brea six years old.

"I….. I can't do this" said Kate then ran up the stairs followed by Gibbs and Brea who thought had upset her favourite anti.

Six year old Brea went in to her aunts bedroom to find her lying on her bed with her face in her uncle's chest crying with his arms both wrapped around her as they lay on their side so Brea climbed up in-between them.

"Did I upset you Aunt Kate or do you miss grandpa to?" the little girl asked with a quivering lip and tears rolling her check.

"No baby you didn't upset me I just grandpa to" she responded to the know fully crying girl and letting her crawl in the middle of them holding her close as Kate and Brea cried themselves to sleep as Gibbs held them finally falling asleep.

A/N what do you think should I continue please R&R


End file.
